Phantom
The Jobuilt Phantom is a tractor trailer truck in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V manufactured by Jobuilt, an obvious parody of Peterbilt. Description The truck resembles a Peterbilt 359 EXHD. The Phantom is possibly used in Labor Union Trucking as the truck is driven by the Italian Mafia. Unlike the tractor trailers in Grand Theft Auto 2 and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Phantom cannot attach to any trailers parked throughout the city. Performance The Phantom has a 24-valve Supercharged engine (over 720hp and, if following the general physics of a diesel engine for torque to power ratios, about 2,500 lbs-ft of torque), allowing the vehicle to accelerate moderately well despite its weight and reach moderately high top speeds, but does nothing to improve its slower brake response and wide turning radius. Its size and weight make it perfect for pushing almost any vehicle out of the way; such is its power that it can cause critical damage to some vehicles (igniting their engine) upon impact. The performance for a truck of this size is actually impressive, but obviously not the best. Acceleration is mediocre, but better than its size would suggest. Speed is very good, making the Phantom one of the fastest industrial vehicles in the game, but not as fast as the Fire Truck. Handling is, as expected, poor, but if the player holds the brake and the acceleration buttons at the same time while turning, the truck tends to turn easier. This trick also works with the Biff, Bus, and Flatbed. Phantom-GTAV.jpg|The Phantom can be seen behind the Sheriff Cruiser. Trivia * The name "Phantom" is most likely a reference to horror movies in which the antagonist drives a Semi-Truck, or is the Semi-Truck itself. More specifically, "Jobuilt Phantom" may also be a reference to the song "Phantom 309" which tells the tale of a Ghost Truck and it's driver, Big Joe. * Despite being a enormous vehicle, the Phantom can still be used to perform burnouts and "donuts". * The Phantom trucks and most other trucks are vehicles in GTA IV that are never locked. However, a wanted level may still be attained when stealing one within police view. A 4-star wanted level will be attained when stealing the one in Francis International Airport, with or without police nearby. * The default radio station in the Phantom is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * The very back wheels of the truck are not solid, so the player can walk into them, this will allow the player to "slide" along the ground when the truck is moving since the back is still solid, this will not make the player fall over at any speed the truck is moving at. *A truck similar to the Phantom was seen in the Grand Theft Auto V debut trailer. * Despite saying "V24 Supercharged," it is most likely a twin turbocharged I6. This can be deduced by the turbo whistle. Locations *Parked in southern Francis International Airport. *Parked in front of a gas station near the intersection of Dukes Boulevard and Hewes St in Steinway, Dukes. *Parked near Union Drive West, just above the Booth Tunnel in Purgatory, Algonquin, Liberty City. *There are many Phantoms parked in the Port Tudor Docks in Alderney. *In The Lost and Damned's Gang Warfare, the Italian Mafia drives Phantom trucks that are the target vehicle, they are very well armored and the only effective way to stop it is to shoot the tires, as there are two armed gunmen in the driver and passenger seats, so the only way you can take it is by losing the war. See also *Juggernaut, GTA 1 equivalent. *Truck Cab and Truck Cab SX, GTA 2 equivalents. *Linerunner, GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories equivalents. *Roadtrain and Tanker, GTA San Andreas equivalents. }} de:Phantom (IV) es:Phantom fr:Phantom pl:Phantom Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Gang Cars Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Jobuilt Vehicles